


Trick or…Please don’t kill me.

by Pixiemixieheart



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Fenris needs some sexytimes, Halloween, Hawke's costume rocks, M rating for some suggestive stuff at the end, M/M, No Smut, POV Fenris (Dragon Age), Silly little fic, Well - Freeform, funny stuff, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiemixieheart/pseuds/Pixiemixieheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris is invited (read forced) to go to Hawke's Halloween Party. He is not happy about it, but maybe it's not all that terrible?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or…Please don’t kill me.

**Author's Note:**

> Six told me its not too early to post this, so here it is :D Just a silly little fic for Haloween....although it gets a little bit more serious at the end...just a little, because damn if I cant keep feels out of my writing. lol Honestly, next fic I do is going to be purely a comedy *nods* It's decided. I need some lol's

Of all the ridiculous holidays these southerners celebrated, Halloween was perhaps the one that Fenris hated the most. Why anyone would willingly celebrate the supposed day that spirits and demons could walk free upon the land was beyond his comprehension. Of course, Spirits and demons could not walk free today or any other day, (except for the usual possessions or summoning’s, naturally.) It was simply another excuse for the masses to get drunk, dress up like fools and eat far too much.

Still, Hawke had invited him to the Halloween party at the mansion and it was impossible to refuse the overgrown child of a man. Fenris was free only because Hawke had stood with him against his old Master. Fenris was no fool. He knew that without Hawke, Isabella, Varric and the abomination, he would never have been able to fight off the slavers and kill the Magister.

That was the ONLY reason he was here…dressed (of all things) like a pirate.

Hawke had brought him the outfit that afternoon and pleaded with Fenris so that he wore it. Hawke was not above using emotional blackmail when it suited him it seemed. At least it wasn’t terrible, insofar as costumes went. Black leather breeches, black leather boots, a loose white linen shirt, green sash about his waist and a knee length leather jacket. There _had_ been a hat and a fake hook….but that was pushing it too far. It could have been much worse; at least he wasn’t dressed like a cat as Merril was. It was a wonder the abomination was not next to her right now trying to coax her back to his clinic so that he could adopt her.

_Where is he?_

It was odd that he hadn’t seen Anders yet. The mage loved holidays. The more ridiculous, the better as far as Anders was concerned. Fenris would have thought the mage would be all over this party like a Magister on blood magic.

“Hey Broody, you thinking of sitting in the corner all night?” Varric said, sitting next to Fenris.

“If I am lucky. Yes.” Answered Fenris when he heard his friend’s voice.  “Why are you the only one that is not forced to wear a costume?”

“I _am_ wearing a costume, Broody.” Varric laughed. “I’m a famous author.”

“Ugh.”

Fenris lift the mug of ale to his lips and almost spat out the foul tasting liquid when he caught sight of Hawke walking towards him.

The burly mage looked…well, he looked ridiculous.

“Fenris! You came and you wore what I got you. Wow... I knew it would suit you but Sweet Maker.” Hawke whistled before grinning widely. “This is the best Halloween party EVER!” Hawke said as he plopped himself in a chair next to Fenris.

“Hawke…” Fenris had no words. “Are you…”

“Yep! I’m Isabella!”

The hairy, burly man was literally dressed like Isabella. Right down to the Smokey eyeshadow and shirt that barely passed for a dress.

“I don’t understand. Why would you dress like that _willingly_?” Fenris asked, shock evident in his features.

“Duh, because it’s fun?  Bella’s dressed like me. Let me go find her for you! It’s hilarious! She’s even wearing the beard! Later tonight were gonna roleplay… you know.” Hawke waggled his eyebrows.

_Vishante Kaffas…Too much information._

“Do not trouble yourself. I am certain I will see her later. Excuse me; I am going to the bathroom upstairs.” Fenris said standing and promptly walking away.

There was only so much ridiculousness he could take.

Silently he thanked the Maker that he’d not yet seen the Mage. Who knew what Anders would be dressed as?  Recently he’d found himself thinking more and more about the abomination. It was…disconcerting to say the least.  During Wicked grace night last week Fenris caught himself admiring how the candle light reflected off the abomination’s hair and wondering how Anders would look like without the hair tie, strawberry blonde hair flowing free.  Needless to say Fenris quickly berated himself for such…foolish thoughts and left Varric’s rooms soon after.

He hated the mage. Well, perhaps hate was too strong a word. Dislike possibly? At least, he thought he did.

_Then why have you been searching for him since you arrived?_

Fenris’ steps faltered as realisation dawned on him. He _had_ been looking for Anders since the moment he stepped through the front door. Perhaps not consciously, but if he was truly honest with himself he had to admit he had been. There was no doubt that the mage was attractive. Fenris did not have to like the man to be attracted to him….But even as he thought it, he knew that was a lie. It was not only Anders looks that drew him to the Mage.  

_Ugh. I will NOT think about this. It is a fool that dwells on the impossible. I do not even want him…_

Another lie.

Fenris growled at himself and continued his way up the stairs to the second floor. There was a bathroom downstairs as well, but Fenris did not want to wait in line whilst others went before him. In any case, Fenris did not really have to relieve himself. He simply wanted somewhere he could go to get away from all the noise and chaos that social gatherings bring.

He followed the corridor past where the guest bedrooms were, past Hawkes mother’s old bedroom  and Hawkes’ bedroom…A sound from inside made Fenris steps falter.

The elf debated whether he should investigate or not. The door to was open just a crack, a quick glance told him that it was dark inside. So whatever was in there did not want to be found…bandits perhaps? A burglar?

There was another sound, a dull thud.  A clank of armour…

_Templars maybe?...Venhedis, had Meredith finally sent Templars to bring in Hawke?...Anders?_

Fenris automatically went for the sword on his back… With a grimace he remembered it wasn’t there. Well, it wasn’t like he wasn’t deadly without it.

Slowly he pushed open the door trying to not make any sound. In the corner he saw movement…Someone was bent over a large trunk, rummaging through it. It was not Templar armour the intruder wore however.  Whoever it was had no right to be there, everyone who had cause was downstairs at the party.  In any case this person posed a threat, whether he was a Templar or not.

Fenris lit his brands and with lightning speed stepped right behind the man, roughly grabbing his shoulders, turning him and slamming the man against the wall with an ‘ooomph’.

One of Fenris’ hands wrapped around the intruders’ throat, the other raised high up, ready to phase into the man’s chest.

“Who are... _Mage_?” Fenris loosened his grip on Anders throat, his brandings dimmed and hand lowered. “Why are you searching through Hawke’s things?”

Anders gasped when the death grip at his throat loosened; face barely an inch away from the elf.

“Maker, Fenris...I know what this looks like, but it’s a trick.” Anders tried to move away but Fenris ‘grip tightened. He would not release Anders until he knew what was going on.

“What? Make sense quicker, _Mage_.” Fenris’ lyrium markings glowed a little brighter at his irritation.

“Well, I was looking for Hawke’s collection of tattered breeches to, you know, sort of artfully hang them against the front of the Mansion. You see, I brought some of the Darktown kids earlier trick or treating and no one answered the door...so they got no treats. I mean Hawke was out, I’m not blaming him and in any case I promised to bring them back tomorrow but it’s tradition, I still have to...” Fenris growled in an effort to stop the Mage’s babbling. Anders made a choked noise. “Trick or...Please don’t kill me?”

Fenris inched a little closer, the armour the Mage was wearing was...

“Is that your Warden armour?”

“Ah.” Anders tried (unsuccessfully) pressing himself closer against the wall. “Yeah, I-I didn’t have time to make a costume this year so you know; it works in a pinch...Are you...” Anders eyes widened as he looked at Fenris properly.”Maker, are you a pirate? You actually dressed up?”

Fenris was far too distracted with how the armour fit Anders to answer. The Mage’s proximity, his smell, his breath on Fenris’ face had the elf’s body reacting...

The Warden Armour fit Anders well.

Fenris still held onto Anders throat, albeit loosely. The elf’s emerald green eyes followed the curve of Anders neck, down to the collar bone. The skin looked so soft, so tempting... 

“Will you let me go now?” Anders voice was shaking, but it didn’t have the ring of fear to it. Fenris knew what suppressed desire sounded like, and that is what he heard in Anders voice in that moment, clear as the day is long.

“Not yet.”

Fenris relaxed the hand at Anders throat, sliding it up until lyrium etched fingers thread into the blonde hair.  His other hand gripped the Mage’s waist, pulling their hips together in a firm, yet unhurried motion. 

Anders eyes widened in surprise when Fenris leant forward, his head tilting to the side. The elf nuzzled against the Mages collar bone, his nose skimming softly against the pale skin at point where the neck meets the shoulder.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Anders asked, a hint of alarm in his voice.

“Hush.” Fenris licked up the column of Anders neck, placing a wet kiss at the base of the Mage’s ear. The moan that spilled from Ander’s lips was positively sinful. Fenris’ breath hitched at the sound and he jerked his hips forward, pressing their (now fully erect) cocks together.

“Oh Maker...” Anders held tightly on to the elf’s arms for support, his legs shaking.  

Fenris wanted Anders more than he’d ever wanted anything his entire existence. He wanted to taste, to touch, to _take..._

But not yet.

Fenris leant in closer, lips against Anders’ ear.

“I will to return to our friends now, make my apologies and return to my Mansion. “ He whispered, smirking when he heard Anders’ sigh of disappointment. He licked up the shell of Anders ear briefly, eliciting deep groan from the Mage. “Should you wish to continue this, you will forget about this ridiculous custom and find a suitable excuse to leave early as well.”

Fenris moved to look into Ander’s honey brown eyes. The look he found there made it difficult to resist the urge to claim Anders right there and then. Instead, he brushed his lips lightly against the mage’s in an action that was less a kiss and more a promise.

A Promise of things to come, should Anders choose accept Fenris’ offer.

The human’s eyes fluttered closed just as Fenris turned, and walked away.

At the door he paused, glanced back briefly.

“It is no secret that I do not take part in the absurd traditions this day brings, Anders.  However, should it be you who came to my door seeking a treat, I am sure an exception can be made.”  With those final words, he took his leave.

Fenris did not see Anders stumble to sit on Hawke’s bed when his legs almost gave way. He did not see how Anders brought long elegant fingers up to flushed lips. He did not see Anders place a hand on heart because it was beating so hard he worried it would jump out of his chest entirely....

He did not hear Anders whisper.

“He said my name...”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloweeeeeeeeeeeeen! (we barely celebrate it where I'm from. Let me have this lol )
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! huuuuuugs to all! 
> 
> If you subscribe to my other works, I will be updating them next week. Imma take a nice long weekend just to read and catch up on all the stuff I subcribe to. Shinyhill! Here I come, I will finally get to read the colours series yayyyyy :D 
> 
> Please feel free to leave feedback :D It is was makes my Pixie powers work ;) Hugs for all!


End file.
